Recent studies with gene knock-out mice indicate a prominent role for the functionally linked signaling proteins RGS2, Gq-alpha (Gqa), alpha-1A-adrenergic (a1A-AR) and m1 muscarininc cholinergic receptors (M1 AChR) in regulation of vascular hypertension, cardiac hypertrophy, sympathetic control of cardiac function, and vascular tone. However, molecular models for how these proteins interact are not well understood. RGS proteins bind directly to activated Ga subunits to modulate and integrate their functions. Very little is known about how RGS selectivity for target Ga is determined in cells. Recent studies suggest that RGS and GPCR are functionally linked in cells but direct interactions have not been shown. Based on these observations, we tested whether RGS proteins and GPCR interact directly. We found that RGS2 (but not RGS1 or RGS16) binds directly and selectively to the third intracellular loop (i3) of the Gq/11-linked M1AChR and a1A-AR, but not i3 of a1B-AR or a1D-AR or Gi/o-linked M2- or M4AChR. Our studies show that RGS2, M1-13, and Gqa form a stable heterotrimer complex, and that the N-terminus of RGS2 is responsible for RGS binding to the i3 of both receptors. My working hypothesis is that RGS proteins form stable, functional complexes with preferred GPCR to selectively modulate the signaling functions of those receptors and linked G proteins. Using molecular, cellular and biochemical approaches, the Specific Aims will be to: Aim 1: Identify amino acids on the M1AChR, a1A-AR and RGS2 responsible for direct binding. Aim 2: Determine roles for RGS2 on receptor/ligand binding and functional Gq/11 a coupling. Aim 3: Determine the effects of RGS2 on GRK2 binding/phosphorylation and arrestin binding to receptors on their desensitization, internalization, and intracellular trafficking. Aim 4: Determine the effects of suppressing native RGS2 mRNA/protein on native M1AChR and a1A-AR signaling functions in cells/VSM tissues that natively expresses a1A-AR or M1AChR and RGS2. These studies will define novel cellular mechanisms for regulating neurotransmitter and hormone signaling, and identify potential new molecular targets for therapeutic intervention in cardiovascular diseases.